


we still worship this love

by bethrio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion, just want nick to know hes loved and get lots of cuddles, part 3 episode 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Sabrina approaches the bed looking at him. Has he always been this handsome? The answer was definitely yes. Even since she first saw a glimpse of him at her first choir practice something just, clicked inside her. Though it took her some time to figure out what that click was. Looking at him sleeping now, so peacefully after quite literally, a hell of a month, she was just so in love with him.-Takes place in part 3 episode 2, I just expanded on their short ass reunion scene.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	we still worship this love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I don't spoiler any of the plot from the new episodes I just wanted to write their reunion so it's fine to read if you've watched episode 2!
> 
> I haven't even finished part 3 and I won't till part 4 comes out because I honestly can't stand what they've done to my babies but hey that what's fanfictions for.
> 
> Happy reading and don't give up hope! Nabrina are defo end game fuck dem writers

Sabrina approaches the bed looking at him. Has he always been this handsome? The answer was definitely yes. Even since she first saw a glimpse of him at her first choir practice something just, clicked inside her. Though it took her some time to figure out what that click was. Looking at him sleeping now, so peacefully after quite literally, a hell of a month, she was just so in love with him.

Nick. The boy who captured the dark lord inside himself for her. What had she done to be able to have him in her life. Always holding her hand, encouraging her, supporting her, loving her in ways no one else truly ever has. The sudden need just takes over and she leans down to kiss him. She pulls back and just looks at his face, she can’t stop herself, he’s so beautiful and she’s so focused on his features that she misses his dark eyes opening and staring back at her, taking her breath away as he does.

“Sabrina?” It’s the first time she’s heard his voice when it’s just him, and she has to remind herself that there isn't any no rush. Him speaking her name is music to her ears and she just gives it a moment to settle, because she finally can.

“It’s okay Nick. You’re home, you’re home again. With me.” Even being able to say those words brings tears to her eyes. She’s said them so many times in her nightmares and when she wakes up to a cold and empty bed realising he was still in hell was just- too much.

His fingers move across her cheek- he has to make sure she’s real. That she’s really in front of him right now. Her father played so many tricks on him, so many- he stops that train of thought. It’s too much for now.

“Sabrina? Is it really you?” He breathes out uncertain yet- so hopeful.

“It is. It is me.” She smiles down at him, tears running down both cheeks.

He wipes them away, “Why are you crying?”

And it’s like she can’t even begin to tell him why and he understands. So many reasons for it, far to many and she just leans down again and kisses him. He kisses her back, he can’t help it, it’s what he’s dreamt about so often in hell. Her, kissing the pain away.

When they finally break apart he rests his forehead against hers.

“You’re actually here. You actually came and saved me.” He whispers to her quietly.

“Do you want to know what I did every morning when you were gone?” It’s not the response he was expecting, then again he can’t predict half the things Sabrina does. She doesn’t wait for him to answer.

“Every morning I went to those stupid gates and tried every spell I could find to try and get in. Some days more than once. Some days I had other people with me and some days I didn’t have anyone at all. I didn’t care about the risk or what would happen to me if I managed to get in, I just had to try and find you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I wouldn’t give up. I love you Nicholas.” Her eyes are staring back at him with such determination, such love that all he can do is let out a shaky breath.

No one has ever cared more about him more than Sabrina Spellman but- what if-

That voice echos in his mind spewing such hatred and telling him it’s all a lie. She cares more for the mortal and not him, never him, not after what he did to her.

He can’t hide the fear from his face and it’s like she’s in his mind, reading his thoughts and she grabs his face between her soft hands and says, “Nicholas Scratch, I’m in love with you, and only you.”

“But what about-“ And just like moments ago she surprises him again.

“Do you want to know the exact moment I fell in love with you? It was before I went to the roof to show everyone I was a witch. You told me you’d catch me if I fell but then you told me I wouldn’t fall. You always, always, believe in me. Support me no matter how mad or stupid my ideas are and you’re by my side, holding my hand. I can’t denial that Harvey was my first love, because he was, but Nick, that’s all. He’s nice, he really is, but- he didn’t support or accept me, like you truly do. You may not have be my first love, but you’re my last I promise you that. If I have to remind you every second of every day that I love you, I will.”

Her hands are wet as his tears continue to fall down his face and he exhales once again. Blinking back up at her he asks her to say it again.

“Which part?”

“The I love you part, please” He asks softly.

“Nicholas Scratch, I love you.” She hasn’t even finished before he captures her lips between his. She signs softly against him which quickly turns into a moan when he deepens the kiss. He rubs his nose against hers and chuckles.

“I love you too.” Both of them smile at each other and kiss again, well try too, it’s hard when they can’t keep the grins off their faces.

* * *

It carries on like that for a while, them just kissing, lost in each other when Nick finally moves his hand onto her thigh and feels the cheerleaders outfit. He pulls away confused and looks her up and down for the first time that night. His mouth open and closes a few times before he finally settles on what to say, “Did your father somehow tell you my fantasies?”

A laughs escapes her before she can even control herself, “Oh you thought this was for your benefit?”, she says smiling down at him.

“Know you’ll break my heart Spellman if it isn’t.” He replies returning the smile. But maybe it was the wrong thing to say because all of a sudden he can’t read her face.

“I was-“

“It’s the first time you’ve called me that since you’ve been back. Which I know isn’t long but- I just missed you so much.”

He releases a sigh of relief, “There’s a lot of things we’ve missed about each other.”

“We have a lot of time to catch up. I’m never letting you go again.”

“Good.”

* * *

She moves to get up but he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her neck.

“Where are you going Spellman?”

Laughing she runs her fingers through his hair and feels satisfied when he moans and moves to bury himself deeper into her neck.

“Just getting changed, I’m going no where. I have some of your clothes here if you wanna put anything on.”

At this he pulls back frowning, “I didn’t leave any clothes here.”

Her pale skin is suddenly taken over by her red blush and she nervously starts playing with his hair more.

“Well I- okay don’t be mad. But I missed you so I took some of you clothes from the academy because they smelled like you and I missed you and I wanted you to have some clothes here for when I got you back.” She focuses on her fingers playing with his curls and misses the look of utter love and content that he only ever has for her.

“You’ve been wearing my clothes?” And it’s the tone of his voice which makes her look at his eyes again and she knows that look, he seems to permanently have it whenever he thinks she does anything remotely hot or just- when she does anything.

“Yes. They’re comfy.” He bits his bottom lip and just stares at her.

“What?” She asks nervously laughing.

“Show me. Please. If you want- you don’t have too.” And just the way he reassures her that it’s her choice, that it’s up to her, just fills her with even more love for him.

“Okay.”

He lets her go and she goes to her Nick draw, she already knows what she’s gonna pick out. It’s his most comfiest shirt and the one that smells the most like him, its just a plain white button down shirt but it’s her favourite one on him. 

She stars to take off her outfit and doesn’t turn around to look at him until she has his shirt on and the look on his face- she just stops and stares back him. When she thinks she can’t possibly be anymore in love with him, he’s there to remind her that it is possible.

“You’re stunning.” He breaths out.

She walks back over to the bed smiling softly at him, she moves to cuddle him but he pulls her down so she’s on her back and he buries himself into her again. She’s quick to response wrapping her arm around his shoulder and letting the other one settle on his head so she can play with his hair.

It’s silent for a while and she’s nearly asleep when he speaks up, “You’ll still be here when I wake up right?”

“I’m not leaving you ever again Nick.” She responds holding onto him even tighter.

* * *

It’s the voices and that face that rips him from his sleep. He sweating and shaking as he sits up but doesn’t get any time to dwell on his nightmares as he hears her voice next to his ear.

“It’s okay, you’re not there anymore, you’re with me. You’re with me.”

“I’m with you.” He says wanting and needing to believe it. She pulls him back to her and slowly traces her finger over his spine. Her other hand falling back into his hair and she continues to whisper it into his ear as he falls back to sleep, surrounded by nothing but her.

* * *

The next time he wakes up the same way through shaking and sweating, but luckily it’s morning and she calms him down by tracing her fingers over his chest. Drawing patterns and distracting him from the terror in his mind.

After a while she can tell she’s gearing up to say something because her fingers slow down on his chest and he’s about to ask what is it when she speaks up.

“I know- I know you’re different. That this whole thing will have taken a toll on you and it’ll be hard to get through this but I just want you to know I’m here. Not just me, but Ambrose, Aunties, everyone at the academy, my friends. We all love you and want to help you get through this. I know we can’t begin to imagine what you went through, but we’re all here for you, no matter what you need.”

When she finally looks up at him, she sees the doubt in his eyes before he gets the chance to hid it and she sits up on the bed so she’s able to look down at him.

“You have no idea how loved you are do you?”

He has no response to that question, just open and closes his mouth trying to get something out.

“I wasn’t lying before when I said everyone helped me. It’s not just because I asked them too, it’s because they wanted too. You’re so smart and kind and understanding and loving and if you think your presence wasn’t missed everyday by everyone that knows you then I’ll tell you until it sinks in. You don’t have to go through this alone and believe me, non of us will let you. Nick, you’re so loved. Please believe me.”

Tears start to fall down his face and he tries to blink them away because he needs to commit her face to his memory.

No one has ever looked at him like that before or cared for him as Sabrina does and he feels so much love around. The pain and the emptiness from hell and what her father did to him is still there, and he knows it will take a long time to bring himself back to being a semi-normal warlock but for the first time in his life, he knows he doesn’t have to face it alone. He has Sabrina, the love of his life and his soulmate by his side, holding his hand, guiding him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I missed any mistakes I've been up since 7am thinking about this hell of a season.
> 
> The title is taken from False God by Taylor Swift!


End file.
